1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing and virtualization, and more specifically to data virtualization through parallel processing.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Previous systems provide data virtualization. For example, some redundant array of independent disks (RAID) utilized for data storage virtualize data by distributing the data over a plurality of disks of a storage device. Typically when previous systems virtualize data they process and virtualize the data in large input-output blocks (IO) of data based on the protocol in which the system is operating. These previous devices wait for an entire I/O to be received, and then they begin the processing and virtualization. Once an I/O is virtualized, the entire virtual I/O is communicated out to the storage disks.
Further, some previous devices attempt to improve performance by reducing the number of data transfers that take place. These previous systems accumulate a plurality of I/Os before virtualizing and then transfer the entire accumulated blocks of I/O data all at once.
It is with respect to these and other background information factors relevant to the field of optical communications that the present invention has evolved.